Yuuki Ririan
is a main character appearing in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. She is the human alter ego of Guardian Angel Saffron, the warrior of electricity and strength. Topaz is a reliable young girl, who shows a calm and mature personality. Topaz’s character quote is じて|Anata no shinjite}}. History General Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Topaz Yuuki *'Japanese:' 優黄トパーズ *'Birthday:' November 11th *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 60,1 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Believe in your strength! *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Tamago kake gohan, Ramen **'Color:' Sky blue, golden, white **'Music:' Prefers western over Japanese music Fears Topaz is quite afraid of snakes, worms and other legless creatures. She also shows to slightly freak out when something "not normal" happens to her or her friends. She likes to depend on her own mind and normal logic. That’s why she goes a little crazy when something supernatural happens around her. However, after a time being a magical girl, Topaz lost that fear and learned to live with magical wonders. Dreams Until talking with Rubellit about dreams, Topaz hasn’t thought about what she wants to do after school before. However, even after that, she didn’t change that a lot. This changed when Chris accidently asked her if she ever tried acting. Based on that, Topaz joined the local Torigoe Theater Club of Feather Castletown and has grown to the idea of becoming an actress one day. Skills *'Athletic skills:' Topaz’s athletic skills are quite a secret as not much is known about them. But it is known that she has good stamina and can lift heavy things easier than average girls of her age. However, Topaz tends to stay away from sport clubs in school or other places. Topaz, however, is pretty skilled when it comes to horses. Besides caring for them, she used to attend competitions as child and probably won some prizes. *'Academic skills:' Topaz is an average student of a Japanese student, who has both good and bad grades. However, Topaz always does her best and has her best grades in English. Even though she shows to have some troubles with the foreign language, she still scores grades beyond the average. Yet, her English skills can’t meet with Sapphire’s. Physical Information Appearance Topaz has blonde, straight hair that reaches over her shoulders. She has full bangs, while two streaks reach over her ears, down to her chin. She has her hair usually tied into a ponytial, hold by a read band. Her eye are yellow colored. She has fair tanned skin. With a height of 1,60 m (5″3), Topaz is along with Emerald the middle of the group's heights. However, based on that, Topaz is also the fourth shortest and fifth tallest of the group. As of the third season, Topaz hair has slightly grown out and now reaches over far over her shoulders. Instead of having them tied into a ponytail, Topaz has them tied into two buns, where not the complete hair is tied in. The buns are held by red ribbons with pearls attached to their ends. Clothing Style Compared to her friends, Topaz usually wears more mature stuff that have less frills or ribbons. Adding to that, Topaz doesn’t really like flashy and/or colorful accessories or accessories in general. That’s why she hardly wears any except some decent colored scrunchies. The fashion styles Topaz would probably never wear are any kind of Keis, like the Decora Kei. Casual In civilian, Topaz usually wears an orange colored dress under which she wears black shorts. Over the dress, she wears a white, long-sleeved jacket that ends at the height of her chest. She wears pale yellow stockings that reach over her knees and brown shoes. She usually has her blonde hair tied into a ponytail, hold by a red scrunchy that is usually covered by her hair. When opened, her hair reaches over her shoulders. Her eyes are bright yellow colored. In winter, Topaz wears a dark red colored, long-sleeved sweater with a white, long-sleeved top underneath. Around her arms and hips, the sweater appears to be too large for Topaz, even though it fits perfectly. She wears simple blue jeans and brown ankle boots with brown heels. In the latter two seasons of the series, Topaz wears a sleeveless, frilly, white shirt with golden trims underneath a chocolate brown colored jacket. Underneath the white shirt she wears a sleeveless black top which can slightly be seen around her tummy. She wears dark brown, almost black pants with white and golden beads around her hips. She wears black shoes. Uniforms While attending the Nijiiro Private Middle School, Topaz wore the official school uniform. The uniform consits of a grey, short-sleeved shirt with a dark green sailor collar. The collar has one white stripe, that - unlike most school uniforms in Japan - doesn’t depend on the student’s year. A purple ribbon, which is tied to a bow, is attached to the sailor collar. The skirt of the uniform is colored in a darker shade of grey than the shirt and is buttoned on the left side. The students have to wears white stockings with a green stripe and blue slippers. During winter seasons, the students have to wear the official Nijiiro blazer, which is black colored and has white buttons. The blazer can either be worn closed or opened. While attending the Feather Castle High School, Topaz wore the official Feather Castle school uniform. The uniform consits of a normal sailor uniform, like it is usually seen in Japanese schools. The uniform is mostly white colored with lavender or purple colored trims, a silver collar and a purple bow. The skirt of the uniform is silver, just like the collar. The students wear black loafers and white stockings. In summer, they were a short-sleeved top which has the same features as the winter uniform. Special Clothes During her adventures as Rapunzel, Topaz wore a mostly orange dress with a long, yellow skirt. Her hair grew longer, to a similar length as Rapunzel’s. Her hair is still tied to a ponytail, hold by a golden crown accessory. The hair of the ponytail is also separated to three parts, which are parted by a big red hairband each. She wears orange puffy sleeves around her upper arms, which are not attached and/or part of her dress. During Emerald’s Adventures in Wonderland, Topaz takes the role of the Mad Hatter. As Hatter Topaz, she wears a dirty yellow suit jacket over a black dress with a mini skirt. Around her neck she wears a red tie that was hold by a golden brooch. A white belt with a golden buckle is tied around the skirt which was hold together by two golden clips. Her jacket had orange trims and two buttons at each side. She wore white gloves and brown ankle boots. Topaz wore black stockings which, on the left foot, was rolled down to the boots. She also wore a black hat with an orange band tied around it. Lavender colored ribbons and a pastel green frilly cloth were attached to the hat. Movie Casual In the first movie of the series, Guardian Angels Of The Sky: Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz wears a short-sleeved top underneath a brown jacket, that reached to height of her chest. She wears a blue mini skirt with orange colored beads tied around her hips. She wears yellow, almost golden, sandals. Like in the season, she has her hair styled into a ponytail. In the second movie, Guardian Angels Of The Stars: Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Topaz wears a black, long-sleeved top with white polka dots. She also wears a grey skirt which is buttoned by two golden buttons on the right side. She wears light brown boots which are tied with dark brown laces. Personal Information Personality Topaz is a reliable young girl, who usually acts more mature than the people of her age. She tries to be something like a calm spot for her energetic two friends. However, Topaz is not completely calm and nice, she also tends to act a little immature around her family and friends. She also seems to enjoy making silly jokes about her friends. Besides that, some people in school consider Topaz as the person to ask when you need help. Due to her outstanding strength some students ask her to help them carrying around heavy boxes. Due to her duties at her parent’s horse ranch, Topaz knows how to deal with difficult situations and how to take care for herself and others. During the first season, Topaz hardly ever showed to have any weak points, but that soon changed once Topaz got closer towards others besides Amber and Ruby and started to open herself more to others. Etymology - Yuuki comes from meaning "good", "excellent", "surpass" or "superior", combined with meaning "yellow". So Yuuki means "excellent yellow" or "superior yellow". 優, however can also mean "actor", "tenderness", or even "gentleness".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%84%AA#Japanese Yuuki, however, written as 勇気 also means "courage" in Japanese, which may be a reference to her alter ego's powers. - Topaz is named after the yellow precious stone, commonly known as topaz. The name "topaz" is usually derived from the Greek Τοpáziοs or Τοpáziοn, from the ancient name of St. John's Island in the Red Sea which was difficult to find and from which a yellow stone was mined in ancient times. Pliny said that Topazos is a legendary island in the Red Sea and the mineral "topaz" was first mined there. Alternatively, the word topaz may be related to the Sanskrit word "tapas", meaning "heat" or "fire".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Topaz#Etymology : Topaz' name in ''Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland''. Playing the part of the Hatter, her name comes from the Japanese name of the Hatter and of course her given name. Nicknames - "Topi" is the formerly most used nickname for Topaz, that usually was used by FairySina. - "Topa-chu" is a new and the current nickname that is used to call Topaz by FairySina. Music As a main character, Topaz' voice actor, Iida Riho has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *A Maiden's Pure Heart *Dream to Shine *Song of Citrine *Spotlights *seasonal heart |-|Duet/Group Songs= *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Topaz owns a black and white colored horse called "Zebra". **In addition, Topaz owns a cat called "Sammi" and two dogs. *Topaz is revealed to be bad at singing. *Topaz's family has its roots in South Florida and Japan. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Topaz is represented by the white anemone, which means "sincere" in the language of flowers. References '''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters